Implantable medical devices are typically implanted in a patient to perform a therapeutic function for that patient. Non-limiting examples of such devices include pace makers, vascular access ports, injection ports (such as used with gastric bands) and gastric pacing devices. Such implants need to be attached, typically subcutaneously, in an appropriate place in order to function properly. It is desirable that the procedure to implant such devices be quick, easy and efficient. In many instances it would be
Injection ports are placed beneath the skin of a body for injecting fluids into the body, such as for infusing medication, blood draws, and many other applications, including adjustable gastric bands. Since the early 1980s, adjustable gastric bands have provided an effective alternative to gastric bypass and other irreversible surgical weight loss treatments for the morbidly obese. The gastric band is wrapped around an upper portion of the patient's stomach, forming a stoma that restricts food passing from an upper portion to a lower portion of the stomach. When the stoma is of the appropriate size, food held in the upper portion of the stomach provides a feeling of fullness that discourages overeating. However, initial maladjustment or a change in the stomach over time may lead to a stoma of an inappropriate size, warranting an adjustment of the gastric band. Otherwise, the patient may suffer vomiting attacks and discomfort when the stoma is too small to reasonably pass food. At the other extreme, the stoma may be too large and thus fail to slow food moving from the upper portion of the stomach, defeating the purpose altogether for the gastric band.
In addition to a latched position to set the outer diameter of the gastric band, adjustability of gastric bands is generally achieved with an inwardly directed inflatable balloon, similar to a blood pressure cuff, into which fluid, such as saline, is injected through a fluid injection port to achieve a desired diameter. Since adjustable gastric bands may remain in the patient for long periods of time, the fluid injection port is typically installed subcutaneously to avoid infection, for instance in front of the sternum. Adjusting the amount of fluid in the adjustable gastric band is achieved by inserting a Huber needle through the skin into a silicon septum of the injection port. Once the needle is removed, the septum seals against the hole by virtue of compressive load generated by the septum. A flexible conduit communicates between the injection port and the adjustable gastric band.
The present invention encompasses an attachment mechanism to secure an medical implant device to body tissue quickly and easily. The attachment mechanism may be reversible, allowing the implantable medical device to be detached quickly and easily for repositioning or removal. Although standard, commercially available instruments may be used to actuate the attachment mechanism, the present invention also encompasses an applier for locating an implantable medical device in the desired location and quickly and easily actuating the attachment mechanism to secure the implantable medical device.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.